Fjordok és farkasok
by Kaktuszkisasszony
Summary: Norvégia elszökik, hetekig nem látja a családja. Egyik nap feltűnik egy titokzatos farkas és megvédi őket, vajon Norvégia tért vissza hozzájuk? Svédország-Berwald Oxenstierna Finnország-Tino Väinämöinen Dánia-Mathia Køhler Izland-Emil Steilsson Norvégia-Lukas Bondevik
1. Chapter 1

-Biztos vagy te ebben Troll? Nem túl nagy hülyeség meglépni?-kérdezte Norvégia, aki éppen a házuktól nem messze levő erdő szélén ácsorgott. Kék matróz egyenruhájától elütött ezüstös szőke haja, egyik oldala el volt tűzve egy fordított kereszttel, rajta megcsillanó téli nap sugara tompán verődött vissza.

-**Ezerszer biztos vagyok benne, ők azt gondolják rólad hogy bolond vagy, mert ők nem látják a varázslatos lényeket Lukas. Veled ellentétben.**

-Igazad van, nem hiányzom úgy sem nekik...-sóhajtotta fájdalmasan-hát akkor...hajrá!-szaladni kezdett a bokáig érő hóban, lábait meglendítve felugrott a levegőbe. A nemzet mire leért a földre farkassá változott, legfelül homokszínű míg alul fehér keveredett némi ezüsttel. Szemei a szokásoshoz eltérően lilán csillogtak.

-**Ezt az alakodat valahogy jobban kedvelem, még ha nemzet is vagy egyben nem csak farkas. Igencsak jól leplezed magadat a többiek előtt. Nem félsz, h le fogsz bukni egyszer?**

_"Ha eddig nem buktam le..akkor máskor se fogok"_-zárta le a vitát Lukas, s elügetett az erdő belseje felé.

-Merre csavarog megint ez a kölyök? Nemsokára indulnunk kéne a világtalálkozóra ami idén Osloban lesz megrendezve-morgott Svédország, szavaira csak a csomagoló testvérei figyeltek. Izland éppen azzal szórakozott, h a bőröndjét becipzározza. Nem messze tőle Finnország kezében lévő listáját tanulmányozta, Dánia fenn az emeleten molyolt valamit.

-Srácok! Gyertek de azonnal!-kiáltotta rémülten Mathias, ott állt házuk lépcsőjének tetején kezében egy papírral.

-Mi az Mathias?-érdeklődött Tino, mire a másik három nemzet felfigyelt az aprócsak incidensre.

-A...azt hiszem...Norvégia megszökött...

-Honnan veszed ezt Dánia?

-Itt van feketén, fehéren leírva ebben a levélben..olvassátok el!-kezéből elvette Svédország a papírost, és hangosan olvasni kezdte:

_Családomnak!_

_Ha ezt a levelet olvasod, valószínüleg már rég messze járok. De ne aggódjatok miattam, túl fogok élni a vadonban nélkületek, tudtommal nem szerettek engem. Ennek fényében elmegyek, és kérlek benneteket ne keressetek engem. Majd ha úgy ítélem meg, visszatérek egyszer._

_Szeretettel Norvégia_

Mindenki fej vakarva állt a papíros felett, Svédország végignézett szomorú barátain, fejében ezernyi gondolat száguldott.

-Srácok, inkább beszéljük meg ezt a problémát a világtalálkozó után. De ha a többiek kérdezik, Norvégia csak beteg és azért nemtudott jönni. Vili?

-Mi lesz ha sose kerül elő? Ha hazugság amit abban a pár rövid sorban állít arról, h sose jön vissza,-szipogott Izland, ötük közül a legkisebb. Lila szemeiben bánat csücsült, vállán ott ült állandó társa Puffin.

-Lukas mindig visszajött a kalandozásaiból, most se lesz másképp.-kacsintott bizakodóan Finnország, és reménykedett benne hogy igaza lesz.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Már kellőképp messze jutottunk a házunktól Troll, csak azt nem tudom merre kéne menni"_

**-Ti farkasok gondolatban kommunikáltok egymással, és én tudok a tiedben olvasni Lukas, szerintem el kéne menni a világ túloldalára. Ott ahol senki sem talál meg téged, te nemzet vagy. Azt csinálsz amit akarsz ha megvagy a melóval. Főnökeidnek szóljunk?**

_"Nem jó ötlet, ahogy a testvéreim ismerem biztos az lesz az első hogy Világtalálkozó után rohannak a főnökömnek szólni arról h megléptem. Ebben az egészben Izlandot sajnálom a legjobban...ő aggódhat a legjobban. Te mit gondolsz Troll? Merre induljunk tovább?"_

**-Szentpétervár, vagy ahogy mások nevezik "Oroszország nyugatra néző ablaka".**

_"Ne szaporítsuk a szót, induljunk a reptérre"-_gondolta Norvégia, s farkasként tovább ügetett Oslo fele.

**Órákkal később...**

A repülő simán landolt Szentpéterváron, oroszul bemondta a gépen lévő hangosbemondó a végállomás nevét. Norvégia elvegyült az utasok tömegében, kilépett a kavargó hóba. Felette lebegett hatalmas varázslénye Troll, jobb vállán egy rózsaszínes zöldes tündérke didergett.

_"Számíthattam volna arra, hogy itt is hó lesz...no mindegy...innen már csak el kéne érni a belvárost és valami szuvenír boltot. Mellé még egy kajáldát és pénzváltót."_

_-_**Innen merre tovább Norvégia? Ha emberi alakodban tartózkodsz nem tudok a gondolataidba olvasni!**

Lukas előkapta jegyzetfüzetét zsebéből, balkezébe fogta tollát s lekörmölte neki amit gondolt.

-**Ez a kommunikáció is megfelel nekem Nor, hiszen akkor nem néznek téged bolondnak. **

Norvégia erre már nem szólt semmit, helyette átvágott a repülőtéren és kiment a városba. Gondolatai Lukasnak nagyon messze jártak, hirtelen megállt. Füleivel a sok sok orosz és más nyelvű karattyolás közt meghallott egy finom kiejtésű angolt. Rémülten körbe nézett és észrevette a sarkon Oroszországot aki húgával, Fehéroroszországgal beszélgetett. _"Basszus...ha ezek ketten észre vesznek nekem végem van! meg kéne keresnem a vasútállomást hogy kínáig vonattal menjek!"_-gondolta ijedten, lassan megfordult és elindult visszafele. Már majdnem elérte a sarkot mire ennyit hallott maga mögül:

-Hello Norvégia! Régen találkoztunk!

-He..hello Oroszország és Miss Fehéroroszország! Csak szimplán világot látok.

-Nem kellene a világtalálkozón lenned Norvégia?-kérdezte Fehéroroszország, mire bátyja körül lila aura kezdett gyűlni. _"Huston baj van! Méghozzá marha nagy baj..."_

-Nem volt túlzott kedvem menni...-sóhajtotta, hangja ugyan olyan színtelen volt mint eddig megszokhatta bármelyik nemzet, akivel találkozott. A másik kettő egymásra nézett, megvonták vállaikat. Oroszország már mosolyogva rátette kezét Norvégia fejére s megsimogatta puha haját Lukasnak.

-Még találkozunk kicsi Nor!-búcsúzott el Ivan, sarkon fordultak s ott hagyták a döbbent nemzetet. Lukas remegő térdekkel kezdett el rohanni az utcán, orrába parfüm, hó, sült hús és a vodka jellegzetes szaga tódult. Arcába vágó vad hópelyheken vágott át, kikerülte az elébe vágódó embereket és igyekezett elérni a vonatot. _"El kell érnem azt a vackot...el kell érnem!"_-oldala a sok futástól és lihegéstől szúrni kezdett, bal kezét jobb oldalára tette h enyhítse fájdalmát. Egyre lassabban s lassabban futott, végül már csak vonszolni bírta magát a hatalmas állomás épület felé ami az úttest túloldalán terpeszkedett. Többi emberrel együtt átment a zöldön, enyhén görnyedve átvágott az üres téren s az ajtón belépve elvegyült a tömegben.


End file.
